It is known to provide two types of N-FETs, low and high current, and/or two corresponding types of P-FETs, at the cost of additional masking and implant steps to get the different thresholds and current drive associated with the two types. The art has always sought process simplification to achieve lower manufacturing cost. The benefits of two types of transistors at reduced cost have long been sought.